


La ira del fan alcanza fronteras

by Isnis



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Da gusto cuando los fans se organizan, En estas fechas no nos olvidemos de El Almendro, Espionaje por todo el globo, Esto... por dónde iba., Humor, Lionesse, Magadascar, Mejor disfrutas con la historia, Muchos fans furiosos, Other, Pero la autora no está de acuerdo, Robinson Crusoe - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isnis/pseuds/Isnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El fandom está en llamas. Desmayos, crisis nerviosas recorren el globo ante el cruel destino de Stiles. Ahora se antoja profética la última entrevista a la autora:</p><p>—Estamos aquí con la escritora que hace vibrar de emoción al fandom. Gracias por su presencia.<br/>—Me dijeron que habría comida gratis.<br/>—Ha venido de incógnito, pero ¿puede quitarse las gafas y peluca para incluir su foto en “The Times”?<br/>—¿Acaso le pedirías a Dark Vader que se despojara de su máscara?<br/>—Un simple NO bastaría. En fin. Es famosa por ser peor que G.R.R. Martin haciendo sufrir a sus personajes. ¿Diría que sufre un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? ¿O simplemente es mala persona?<br/>—¡No tengo ningún trastorno! ¡Mis padres me hicieron pruebas!<br/>—Tendencias sádicas... Lo capto.<br/>—La gente no me entiende. Es mi forma de expresar amor.<br/>—¿Le preocupa la reacción de sus fans?<br/>—Es obvio. A luke Skywalker le funcionó su mano artificial, pero yo estoy bastante apegada a mis miembros. ¿Comprende?<br/>—No. Me refería a cómo se sentirán.<br/>—La vida es sufrimiento.<br/>—¿Es eso un no?<br/>—¿Los fans verán esto?<br/>—Claro.<br/>—Entonces sí me preocupa.</p><p> Entrevista cortesía de Road_tama</p>
            </blockquote>





	La ira del fan alcanza fronteras

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a los sufridos fans de Road_tama, que han llegado hasta aquí tras echar unas cuantas lagrimitas solidarias (o no), en el cápitulo navideño de "The Lost Boy", a ver la deshidratación que ha sufrido nuestro personaje. Pero no os preocupeis, que ahí está Derek para darle unos unos cuantos líquidos y achuchones a Stiles (previsiblemente en el próximo capítulo, aunque no me ha soplado nada).
> 
> Si habeis leido " The Lost Boy" este fanfic calmará vuestras ánsias de venganza, y sino lo conoceis, pues podreis disfrutarlo igualmente.
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad!

.........................................................................................................

El joven fan entró en el despacho con la lengua fuera y se cuadró ante su superior, que se entretenía jugando al buscaminas a la espera de noticias tras el desgraciado incidente.

 

—Señor, ha sido duro, pero después de una labor de dos meses, por fin hemos localizado dónde se oculta la escritora de su turba de fans enfurecidos. No vea las ganas que tienen de ponerle la mano encima tras traumatizar así al fandom de Teen Wolf. Aún sigue en caza y captura por la Interpol, si bien no han sido ellos quien nos han avisado.  
—Ya basta, fan Kowaslki. No siga, que me estremezco solo de pensar en sus fechorías. El pequeño fan Private aún llora por las noches cuando lo recuerda, agarrado a su lobito de peluche. Cuando la atrapemos yo me ocuparé personalmente de ella. Dígame quién ha dado la voz de alarma, que hay que erigirle un puñetero monumento.  
—Como iba a decirle, tenemos un infiltrado entre sus filas. Su propia beta la ha vendido por un puñado de kudos y una longaniza de jamón ibérico. Aparentemente se oculta en una comuna hippie en la isla de Más a Tierra acompañada de su inseparable portátil Viernes. Su beta la espía muerta de hambre desde el islote vecino con unos prismáticos experimentales de gran alcance.  
—Al fin. —Dio un golpe en la mesa—. Que empiece el cerco allende los mares. Esta vez no se escapará. La forzaremos a que borre ese capítulo y si es preciso le lavaremos el cerebro tras someterla a 250 horas de visionado ininterrumpido de todas las sesiones del Congreso. No hay alma humana que resista eso. Pero me estoy desviando del tema: ¿agente destinado?  
—Ya hemos asignado la misión al fan 428, nombre en clave Rico, para que ejecute la extracción en Chile.  
—Bien. Manténgame informado, que tengo que enviar un correo electrónico masivo al grupo de fans, dándoles la buena nueva.

 

Siete horas después…

 

Kowaslki cerró la puerta con un portazo, pillándose un dedo por el camino, y sobresaltó al cabecilla de la operación, que en esos momentos se estaba pintando las uñas. El hombre escondió el botecito de pintauñas tras unos papeles y le miró expectante.

 

—Traigo malas noticias. El descenso del helicóptero ha puesto sobre aviso a nuestro objetivo, que ha huido por mar montada en un submarino de florecitas que aparentemente ganó en una partida de cartas. Pero le aseguro que este contratiempo no nos detendrá, la malignidad de sus palabras no quedará impune.  
—Mecachis. Ahora tendremos que confiar en interceptar sus mensajes de radar. Ponga a trabajar a nuestros hackers. Y por favor, déjese de chupar el dedo y póngase una tirita, qué no es para tanto. Dígame, ¿en cuánto a nuestra campaña de recogida de fondos?  
—Va estupendamente, señor. Ya hemos superado a los fans de Verónica Mars de lejos. Creo que incluso nos sobrará dinero y podremos emplearlo en comedores sociales para los fans más desfavorecidos.  
—Así me gusta. Vigilancia constante en el tráfico marítimo del Canal de Panamá y el Cabo de Hornos. Es todo. Hasta nueva orden.  
—Sí, señor.

 

Quince días después...

 

Kowaslki inició la videoconferencia desde la ferretería de su tío tras sentarse y dejar las muletas apoyadas sobre la pared. Al fondo, entre los ruidos creados por diversos objetos pesados y previsiblemente muy puntiagudos, podía distinguirse la emisión de un concurso musical dónde los intérpretes desafinaban con pasión unas rancheras.

 

—Mira qué es torpe, Kowaslki. Cuando me dijo que se le había caído una estantería en el pie no podía dar crédito a mis oídos; sin embargo, ahora estoy pensando seriamente en regalarle un pack de primeros auxilios por su cumpleaños. Pero a lo que íbamos: informe actualizado de situación.  
—Tras darnos esquinazo en el Cabo de Hornos ha pedido asilo político en las islas Elder, pero le ha sido denegado. Parece ser que el rey Uther todavía le guarda inquina por haber destapado en _"La Voz de Camelot"_ el escándalo de las relaciones de su hijo con su sirviente. Ha tenido que poner en venta su submarino en un mercadillo de segunda mano. Nos lo hemos agenciado por el muelle de atrás y en estos momentos está siendo analizado en busca de pistas que nos indiquen cuál va a ser su próximo destino.  
—¿Alguna novedad en la familia?  
—Negativo, señor. Los micrófonos que hemos colocado en su casa son inútiles. Tras ser desheredada por sus parientes no ha vuelto a ponerse en contacto con ellos.  
—Vaya por Dios. Desde que se apuntó a ese curso de escapismo por correspondencia es sumamente escurridiza. En cuanto a sus amistades, ¿se ha puesto en contacto con alguna de ellas?  
—Estamos esperando. —El fan Kowaslki bajó los ojos avergonzado—. Lo único que sabíamos es que tenía unas prácticas en una residencia de ancianitos cerca de Chascarrillos del Valle, por lo que nos pusimos en contacto con un fan senior para que se infiltrara en el lugar y la redujera entusiásticamente con su bastón hasta que llegaran refuerzos. Sin embargo, ha cambiado sus prácticas con su amiga Marga. No sabemos cómo lo ha hecho. Sospechamos que utilizó una paloma mensajera. —Se revolvió algo incómodo por su fracaso.  
—Cielos. La chica es peor que una lagartija. En fin, que sigan rastreando cualquier contacto en la red, así como en las cámaras de vigilancia de todo el mundo.

 

Dos jueves más tarde...

 

Kowaslki entró cojeando suavemente en la habitación, aparentemente sin más heridas visibles que una mano vendada dónde un caniche me había pegado un mordisco. Su jefe no lo vio llegar, dado que estaba admirando como le quedaba un traje frente al espejo.

 

—¿Es eso un traje regional de lagarterana, señor?  
—¡¿Qué?! —Su jefe soltó las puntillitas que estaba toqueteando y se ajustó con orgullo los pliegues de la falda—. Bueno, sí. Se lo he comprado a mi madre y estaba comprobando que no tuviera ninguna florecilla mal bordada.  
—Como usted diga, señor.  
—Ejem... ¿Novedades?  
—Un fan del FBI ha determinado que se oculta en Nuevo Tatooine, en el nivel cuatro de los subterráneos del metro de Nueva York. Al parecer ha buscado refugio en una secta imperialista que intenta captarla para su causa.  
—Eso sí que no, hay que sacarla de esas cuevas antes de que le coman el cerebro y nos traicione por otro fandom. Para rescatarla de sus garras, contactaremos con el fandom de Star Trek si es preciso. Sé de buena tinta que es una adicta a las gominolas y los caramelos de limón, así que pondremos vigilancia en todas las tiendas de dulces en un radio de cinco kilómetros. En algún momento tendrá que salir de su escondrijo. Contacte a todos los fans neoyorkinos, se inicia la operación "Vuelve a casa por Navidad".  
—Bien, señor.

 

Tres días después se oyó un trompazo contra la puerta del despacho del jefe. El fan Kowaslki entró agarrándose la nariz.

 

—¡Señor, la tenemos! La han atrapado con una pistola de dardos para elefantes y en estos momentos la están llevando sana y salva a la mazmorra que tenemos preparada en Alcatraz II.  
—Espléndido. Cojamos pues el helicóptero hasta la isla. Pero piloto yo. Con su suerte, no sé cómo ha sobrevivido todos estos años de una pieza.  
—Eso me dice mi familia todas las semanas, señor —replicó el joven con un pañuelo sobre la nariz.

 

Cuando el hombre abrió la entrada a la suntuosa suite con vistas a un hermoso acantilado, la escritora se encontraba recostada en un sillón, rascándose la pantorrilla con cara de aburrida. Miró suspicaz a su carcelero hasta que un destello de reconocimiento alcanzó sus ojos.

 

—Skipper. Tenías que ser tú. Veo que tu madre te sigue cortando el pelo al cepillo. Salúdala de mi parte, o mejor... que descortesía la mía—la chica se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida—, lo hago yo misma. ¿Esa es la puerta?  
—Ah, ah. Los pies quietos. Sigues igual que siempre, querida.  
—Y tú, tan adorablemente orondo como te recordaba. ¿Para qué me has traído?, ¿para admirar tu colección de Barbies? ¿Me vas a dejar salir o tengo que dibujarte un diagrama?  
—Me temo que no. En realidad te hemos traído aquí para protegerte, incluso de ti misma. Quedaría fatal en tus memorias que fueras torturada por tus propios admiradores, ¿no crees?  
—¿Aún me guardas rencor por dejarte sin blanca en esa partida de póquer? —Se giró hacia él—. Sabes que no puedes mantenerme aquí mucho tiempo. Qué pensaría de ti la familia si supieran de tus primeros pinitos en el mundo del crimen. Me largaré y antes de que te des cuenta recibirán un chivatazo. ¿Qué vas a hacer para impedirlo, romperme una pierna?  
—No, qué va, no me apetece ver cómo te arrastras por el pavimento. Eso sí, vas a estar aquí unos cuantos meses hasta que pagues por lo que has hecho. Te queda un gran trabajo por delante, así que ponte cómoda. Ah, y no me he olvidado de traer la medicación que te recetó el médico.  
—¿Sabes lo que te digo? ¡Qué todas tus ideas te las puedes meter por... gggg!

 

La escritora perdió la voz y se llevó las manos a la garganta. Empezó a carraspear y respirar de forma errática al no saber lo que le ocurría. Cuando pudo normalizar su respiración, lo miró con maléfica intensidad e intentó levantar su dedo medio, pero la mano no le respondió.

 

—¿Qué me has hecho?  
—Para anular el poder de tu risa maligna malignosa te hemos inyectado un suero antisarcasmo. A partir de este momento, olvídate de cualquier intento de ataque hacia el resto de la humanidad. No te preocupes, es temporal y además, tras reprogramarlo un poquito, te devolveremos a Viernes para que te haga compañía. ¿Un caramelo?  
—Sí, grac.... —Se paró a media frase, irritada consigo misma y masculló silenciosamente lo que sin duda eran agradables epítetos hacia su interlocutor. Tras dar una parada al suelo para descargar su frustración y de paso matar unas cuantas bacterias, se acercó a él sinuosamente. Cuando llegó a su altura cruzó los brazos y le interpeló—: ¿qué quieres de mí?  
—Además de cambiar el capítulo maldito para que nuestros personajes sean felices y coman perdices tenemos para ti un montón de tareas. No pensarás que la vasta operación montada para tu rescate nos salió gratis. ¿Ves ese montón de cajas, junto a la tele?  
—Sí —respondió la escritora con acritud.  
—Bien, quiero ver como escuchas este mensaje con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara.

 

La joven resopló. Skipper se sacó un papel del bolsillo y tras ajustarse las gafas empezó a leer.

 

— _«Me complace anunciar que nuestra querida autora, tras reflexionar en profundidad sobre los dolorosos errores cometidos durante el pasado, empezará en breve a honrar a sus fans. Dentro de unos días recibiréis un video navideño de nuestra escritora, gorrito de Santa Claus incluido, donde podréis escuchar sus sinceras disculpas por el malentendido surgido»._

 

La chica abrió los ojos como platos, pues despreciaba profundamente el consumismo navideño y por ende, esos seres barrigudos vestidos de rojo que se meneaban al son de campanitas.

 

—Ni lo sueñes. Antes prefiero disfrazarme de Bob Esponja. O que me dejes a pan y agua, por ahí no voy a pasar.  
— _«Es cierto que carcomida por la culpa buscó refugió en diversas partes del planeta, desoyendo al fandom que le pedía justicia pero, tras someterse a terapia, ha decidido salir a la luz para....»._  
—¡Menudas chorrggg...! ¡Eso es una sarta de sandeg... gggg...! —La autora apretó los puños mientras intentaba contener sus instintos asesinos, ahora domesticados por una poción maldita. Entrecerró los ojos unos segundos buscando la mejor estrategia de contraataque. A la espera de que se le ocurriera algo muy, muy letal (bueno, casi) más adelante, levantó la barbilla con decisión y dijo—: me atrevería a aseverar que esos hechos que estas relatando son altamente improbables, oh, AFABLE interlocutor.

 

Si las miradas mataran, Skipper ya hubiera muerto en una explosión de un porrón de kilotones.

 

—Pues espera, que ahora viene lo bueno. Por dónde iba... ah, sí—: _«...como muestra de su afecto recibiréis en breve una postal navideña de Sterek con sus mejores deseos. En cuanto a los 450 afortunados fans que han ganado una sesión de fotos y una cena con la autora, la organización del evento se pondrá en contacto con vosotros»._ Ya te diré las fechas. Estoy seguro de que ardes en deseos de sentir el calor de tus fans.

 

Definitivamente el hombre estaba disfrutando cada segundo de su intervención.

 

—¿Queeeé?, ¡pero eso es...! —Intentó en vano que una retahíla de exabruptos saliera por su boca, hasta que se dio por vencida tras una serie de sonidos ininteligibles. —Me siento profundamente... extasiada ante tanta gil... consideración por tu parte, querido primo. —Su cerebro empezó a maquinar cómo hacérselas pagar a Skipper una vez lograra recobrar su libertad creativa. Después de todo, entre firmita y firmita, tendría suficiente tiempo para pensarlo. —¿Si hago todo eso me dejarás marchar?  
—Claro que sí. Por cierto, ¿tienes alguna alergia alimentaria?


End file.
